


Recharge

by quatresnuku



Category: 2moons2, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons - Chiffon_Cake, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV), เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, OTP Feels, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thailand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku
Summary: Ming and Kit have both been working hard studying for their midterms they need a little bit to recharge with each other





	Recharge

2moons2

Ming x Kit

Rated Explicit

Recharge

Kit glared at his friends. The wild doctor’s gang and several of their classmates were studying in the library’s studying room. Midterms were coming up and they were all stressed but that was not the reason for his glare.

“I can’t do this anymore,” he sighed and pushed his chair away from the table before standing up.

“Where are you going?” asked Beam looking up from his own notes.

“A walk. I need some fresh air,” the short medical student said before leaving

Kit kept walking till he got to the bottom of the steps in front of the building before he stopped. Walking up the path directly in front of him was Ming. As soon as he saw Kit a large, puppy like grin spread across his face. A smaller gentle smile also spread across Kit’s and he could also feel his heart speed up as well. Ming didn’t slow his pace down or say anything. As soon as he reached Kit, he grabbed his hand and led him away.

“M…Ming,” Kit stammered as he remembered how to talk, “What are you doing here? You said that you have projects and midterms.”

“I know,” he said stopping once they got around the side of the building where there would be less people. He was still smiling, “I’m just here to recharge really quick.”

“Huh?”

Ming answered him buy cupping his face and bringing their lips together. Kit automatically brought his hand up to his boyfriend’s waist and closed his eyes. The kiss was simple and sweet and much to short for Kit’s taste. As the kiss ended their faces were still just breaths apart. Ming then leaned in and captured his lips once again. Kit melted like a candy bar on a hot day into the kiss. He had missed Ming. Due to both of them having to prepare for the midterms and Ming also having to projects due they had decided not to really see each other till after it was done so they didn’t distract each other. This kiss ended with Ming pulling back and taking a step away, a content smile across his face but before he could take another step Kit reached up and shyly grabbed his shirt sleeve.

“Do you think that you might want to recharge again tonight?” Kit’s face was as pink as Yo’s favorite drink.

“Of course!” he gave him a bright smile before leaning down and kissed him on his forehead.

That night Kit sat fidgeting on his bed. He had already taken a shower and changed into his pajamas. It was late because they both agreed that they should finish their work before seeing each other tonight but the medical student was getting impatient. There was a knock on the door and Kit was across the room in a flash. As soon as it was opened his boyfriend was on him.

Ming stepped into the room his lips locked with Kit’s. Without breaking the kiss, he shut the door behind them. He walked them till Kit hit the bed with the back of his legs and they both tumbled down on to it. Finally, they broke the kiss, both breathing hard. The future engineer leaned back on his knees and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Kit bit his lip as he observed Ming’s toned chest and abs.

“Like what you see KitKat?”

“Shut up,” Kit’s ears turned bright red and blushing he turned his face away from him. Ming smiled and leaned down to start kissing the exposed neck. This elicited a small gasp from the older man. While his neck occupied Ming’s mouth, his hands started unbuttoning Kit’s pajama top. He only got a few undone before becoming impatient and pulled the shirt over his head. The shirt was discarded to the floor with his own. Kit reached up and pulled him down for another kiss. He wrapped is arms around this neck, pressing their bodies together. Ming in turn grinded on to him. The both moaned into each other’s mouths. Ming broke the kiss and then started biting and kissing his way down his boyfriend’s body. Kit’s fingers intertwined in his hair.

Ming passed on his journey down his body just above the hemline of the pajama pants. There was a noticeable sized tent in the front of them. He bit down at a bit at the hip. He left a red mark there before hooking his thumbs and dragging down the bottoms. They were thrown to the floor with the shirts. Kit scooted himself further back onto the bed so his head was on the pillow and he could reach over to the lube and condoms that were sitting on the nightstand. Ming in the meantime had removed his own pants and boxers and was staring down at Kit with a predator smile.

“I have to say I like what I see,” he echoed what he had said earlier licking his lips. Kit rolled his eyes and spread his legs so Ming could move between them. He didn’t say anything and just handed him the lube and condoms. The university’s moon opened the bottle and then put a generous amount onto his fingers before inserting on into him. He immediately added another one and then stopped.

“Kitty did you stretch yourself out before I came over?” Kit covered his face and then nodded yes. Ming smiled from ear to ear with this knowledge. Ming scissored his fingers and added a third before pulling them out. He quickly opened the condom and put it on. Grabbing Kits hand and moving them to either side of his head Ming leaned down and kissed him one more time before positioning himself at his entrance. In a single thrust he entered him.

“MING!” Kit moaned. His one hand gripped the pillow and the other his boyfriend’s strong arm. The younger man thrusted in and out of him faster and faster until finally he built up a steady rhythm that he could maintain. He skillfully he hit Kit’s prostrate again and again which caused him to breathlessly chant out Ming’s name. It wasn’t long before Kit arched his back, practically yelling his lover’s name came onto the both of them. Feeling the medical student’s muscles contracting around him was enough to send Ming over as well.

Although Ming would have been more than happy with just pulling out and cuddling without cleaning up, he knew his boyfriend would not, so they quickly cleaned up. Although they didn’t even bother putting clothes back on before climbing back into bed. Kit lay with is head nestled under Ming’s chin.

“Kit”

“Mmm”

“I don’t think I can do this whole no contact till midterms are over thing.” Kit lifted his head to look at him, “Seriously, KitKat, I’m having more issues focusing because I miss you,”

“Me too,” He leaned in and place a brief kiss on his lips.

“Aww you miss me,”

“Shut up and go to sleep,” he rolled is eyes and nestled his head back under Ming’s chin. He felt his arms wrap around him and Ming place a kiss on the top of his head. Smiling contently, they both fell asleep.


End file.
